Embarrasment at it's best
by MysticXAngel
Summary: It was a normal day, just like any other, when four members of Akatsuki popped into my kitchen. But in this world, I'm the bad girl and their all smoogez! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please don't criticize when I have a few spelling or grammar mistakes…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Rena!" I called to my best friend one afternoon.

A cool breeze was blowing in the deep night sky. Rena and I shared an apartment at the bottom level. She always had the habit of hiding, she loves annoying me.

"Rena!!!" I called again.

I was really getting sick of her games and groaned. She finally seemed to have gotten tired of the stupid game and appeared from behind one of the fox statues she owned. She always collected anything to do with foxes…her obsession…

"I'm really getting sick of your childish games. I mean, we're 17 years old and you still go around playing hide and seek!" I said grumpily.

"Well what's wrong enjoying life? You always pretend to be so grown-up and all. You're also only 17 years old. And you're also in love with an anime character, if you've forgotten." She replied pouting.

"No comment. But at least Pein didn't kill his whole clan, even if it was orders." I said going over to sit on the bench.

It just happened to struck midnight when I finished talking.

"There, we reached our goal, now can we please go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Fine"

Rena didn't look all that excited about going to bed, but did, since she knew that I don't change my mind very easily.

_**The next morning**_

A loud crash made Rena and I both jump up from bed. We looked at each other and ran towards the kitchen.

"What……the fuck?" I gasped.

Our worst fear but yet our deepest desire was standing in the kitchen (well, crashing the kitchen, more likely) – Itachi, Tobi, Pein and Sasori.

"Oh…who are you?" said Itachi.

"I am Rena. This is my house. And how the fuck did you get in here? AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!" Rena said, and twitched her eye. One corner of her mouth was also twitching, but it looked more like gas than twitching.

I was too stunned to say anything, and was leaning against the wall for support.

"Oh, sorry. We were just searching for some-"

"IN MY KITCHEN?!" Rena was now screaming at the top of her voice.

I was slowly regaining my ability to stand, but still needed support, so I continued leaning onto the wall. An orange masked boy came out from under the table.

"Sorry Rena-chan! We did not mean to make you angry!" The masked boy said, coming to his stance.

"Tobi, if I were you, I'd shut up. This one is evil when she's angry." I said blankly. I didn't feel like an argument this early in the morning and did the usual; I just went to the living room and continued the drawing I started the day before. To my great surprise, Pein followed.

I tried hard to avoid his eyes, those Rinnegan eyes of his disturbed me a little. And he kind of made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I mean, who wouldn't feel uncomfortable if an anime character was staring at you, and they had a freaky doujutsu such as his activated?!?!

I was getting a bit scared at being started at by those freaky eyes, and said, "Why did you activate them?"

"What?" he looked surprised.

"Why did you activate your Rinnegan?"

"Because I'm used to it."

"Well become unused to it, it's freaking me out."

"Why?" I could see he wanted to smile so badly.

"Who wouldn't be freaked out? They're the strongest doujutsu of all."

Now he looked really surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Well, the four of you are merely anime characters, which means you are only fictional characters created be a man called Misashi Kishimoto. You happened to be in our favorite anime, called Naruto. We did a lot of research and learned by heart all the doujutsu types. We also know a lot of Ninjutsu; we know what Taijutsu and Genjutsu are, too."

Itachi and Tobi seemed to hear it as well, and came storming into the living room, followed slowly by a bored looking Sasori. I swear the whole universe heard the following.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!! I'M NOT FINISHED!!!"

Itachi and Sasori just walked on, helping themselves to a seat next to me, while Tobi immediately ran back to Rena to apologize.

Rena didn't seem to find this enough, and ran to the living room. When she saw that everyone was around me, she was boiling even more with anger than before.

She jumped onto Itachi's lap and started screaming at him and shook him wildly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WALK AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!!"

"Uhh, Rena-chan?" Tobi asked.

"What?"

"Your, uhh, underwear shows…" Said Sasori…blushing. "Oh, and look, it's pink!"

Rena seemed to have just realized how short the dress was she was sleeping in, and turned as red as ever.

"Hey, that looks nice Rena-chan…" Tobi said.

"Yep." Said Itachi, blushing while smiling at her.

Pain and I just burst out laughing. We just couldn't hold it in.

"What are you laughing at?! AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!" Rena screamed.

Itachi and Tobi seemed to be enjoying themselves, staring at Rena.

I could see Rena has had enough of this, and she jumped off Itachi's lap and ran towards our room.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**So that was chapter 1!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Rena: WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM SEE MY UNDERWEAR?! IT'S FUCKING PRIVATE, YA KNOW!!!!! But I wouldn't have minded if only Itachi saw it…..^_^ll**

**Me: Firstly, because I said so. Secondly, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!! I feel sorry for Itachi at night when the two of you are together…**

**Itachi: What's all the commotion about?**

**Me: Oh…just Rena saying she loved you seeing her underwear…^_^**

**Rena: I did NOT say that!! *blushes***

**Me: Yeah, Rena. Your face says it all.**

**Itachi: Well, I can't say I minded either…**

**Rena: Just shut up!**

**Me: Right……Anyway……Please read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not frikkin own Naruto…Gosh, why do we have to keep saying it??**

**A/N: I really hope this chapter is better. To me, the previous one was a bit boring…enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

So I ran after Rena. I hoped that I could cheer her up somehow. But as I stood up, Tobi said, "Be careful!!!!! Uhm…Will you please tell Tobi your name?"

"Ashna…" I said, pretty annoyed by the scene. Even though it was funny, it wasn't right.

"Oh! But be careful because you also have a short dress on Ashna-chan!"

"What ever…"

So I walked to our room, shouting at Tobi from the inside, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! YOU CAN BE GLAD I'M TIRED!! BECAUSE IF I WASN'T, YOU'D HAVE HAD TO BUY YOUR COFFIN FOR UPSETTING RENA!!!"

As I entered the room, Rena was laying in her bed…underneath the covers. I could tell that she was very depressed.

"Rena? Are you ok? Sorry that I laughed…I didn't mean to make you fell bad-"

"Why did that motherfucking bastard Madara do that to me?!! And that on the first day that I actually meet the love of my life…Why?"

"Sshhh! He'll kill you if he finds out that we know who he is! Anyway, at least he's pretending to be very stupid, so I'll go sort him out…he had no right…Sorry again…"

"It's fine…"

I walked out of the room again. When I reached the living room table again, Tobi, yet again, spoke first, "Ashna-chan? Why are your eyes red?" I could hear his voice shaking a little.

"It happens, Tobi…"

I walk closer.

"WHEN I'M FUCKING ANGRY AT SOMEONE!!!!"

"W-what?! Tobi did not mean to make Ashna-chan angry!!! Forgive Tobi!! Forgive Tobi!!!!!"

He crept under the table, and I kneeled down, staring at him angrily. When he realized it, he shouted again, "Ashna-chan!! Don't kill Tobi!!!"

I could hear that Itachi, Sasori and Pein were laughing softly, and I glared at them. They immediately stopped and I turned back to Tobi, who was shaking rapidly.

"Tobi…if you EVER humiliate ANY of my friends again, I swear I WILL kill you…GOT THAT?!"

"Yes!! Yes!! Tobi has it!! Will never forget it!!" Tobi shouted, slowly immerging from under the table.

"So, anything to drink?" I said, smiling.

"Nope." said the other three Akatsuki members with frightening looks on their faces.

"Right." I sat down and continued with the picture I was drawing.

I was very, very surprised to find that for hours nobody bothered me. Pein went to sit on one of the armchairs and continued with his book. Sasori had finished with his small puppet and was now playing with it. Tobi was actually really annoying me because he seemed to have found a 'weird' device…called a TV remote control. He kept mingling with the buttons. Itachi was still sitting at the desk watching me draw the picture.

"You mentioned earlier that you know Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu-" Itachi began eventually.

"And that you guys are merely drawn anime characters created by Misashi Kishimoto, yes. Rena and I happen to know a lot about you." I replied, not looking up from my drawing.

"Then, why-" Itachi began again, but I looked up. I had just finished the last detail of my picture and once again I interrupted him.

"Itachi. Stop asking questions. Go ask Rena if you want to know so badly. The point is Rena and I know everything. Everything about the Uchiha clan." I glared at Tobi. "Everything about doujutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and even some of the Ninjutsu."

Itachi seemed surprised and just kept quiet, Pein had started reading some book, and one way or another, Sasori was starting to build a small little puppet, which looked kind of cute and Tobi, I realized, was staring at me. He looked kind of…angry. I knew at once I had said the wrong thing about knowing all about the Uchiha clan, but just continued my 'speech'.

"Hey…I'm going to throw a party tonight. That ought to cheer Rena up. Well I'd better get started then…" I stood up and went over to the kitchen to make a few pizzas. When I reached the kitchen, I saw that Pein had put his book away and was following me.

"Hey…I saw that you drew a picture of me. You're good."

I felt myself blushing and just muttered, "Thanks." I walked over to the fridge and took out two pizza bases. I put them on the counter and got some toppings and a knife.

About an hour later both pizzas were finished. I saw that it was getting dark outside and smiled broadly, "Perfect." I mumbled under my breath.

I ran back to the room and found that Rena was actually asleep now. I went over to her bed started shaking her. "Rena, wake up. Rena!!" She slowly opened her eyes and sat up straight, yawning.

"I need you to keep Itachi busy for a while. There's something I need to discuss with the others." I said, smiling.

"Why?" She yawned again.

"Just do it! Think of something, and I advise that you better wake up."

I rushed quickly and told her my plan for the evening. She giggled and finally agreed.

She got up and brushed her hair hastily. I watched her as she actually went and threw all her clothes out of her closet. She winked at me and I knew what her plan was.

I hurried back to the living room and said, "Itachi, Rena's calling you…" I could see he was blushing a little but stood up and walked to the room.

When I saw he was gone I smiled even more broadly and shared my plan to the Akatsuki's.

_**10 minutes later**_

Rena and Itachi both emerged from the bedroom and walked up to the living room to join everyone else. I managed to get Pein to help me serve the pizzas and drinks. I had already put away my drawing and stuff and Pein put the pizzas on the table, while I emerged with 6 bottles of Saki. I put them down and told everyone to pick a seat. Rena and I were sitting next to each other, with Pein across from me and Itachi across from her.

"OK. Before you even start to think of the Saki, we first have to finish the pizzas. Enjoy." I watched as everyone struggled to get from their favorite pizza. I only got two pieces but was very happy just like that.

About 15 minutes later everyone had finished and attention was on me again.

"I have a game. As you can see, each of us has a straw. Now, whoever finishes their Saki with the straw first, will get a prize."

"Uhm, why are we doing this?" Itachi asked.

"I just wanna see how it goes. It's just a game you know…" I replied, smiling.

The first round didn't really go so well, since you first have to get used to the taste of Saki. But, as planned, Itachi won. I looked at Pein and got the signal. We stood up to get the second round. That went a bit better, and yet again, Itachi won. I could see he was starting to get drunk.

"Third round, everyone!"

Pein and I stood up again and got the third and final round.

"That should do the trick." I winked at Pein.

The final round was a blast. Since everyone except Itachi didn't really down theirs, nobody except him got all that drunk. Rena and I laughed ourselves sick at the weird stuff Itachi and Tobi did. Tobi never needed any Saki to get hyper, since he always is.

"I just HAVE to record this! I'll go get my camera." I whispered to Rena, who nodded in agreement.

When I got back, I quickly put it on video and started recording Itachi.

_**The next morning.**_

Everyone was just lying on the floor except Rena, Sasori and me. I was the first one to awaken and thought it's best to go get some cream soda, since a certain someone is going to have a hangover today. Luckily, there was still half a 2 liter cream soda in the fridge. I closed it and made myself some coffee. Just when I finished, Rena entered.

"Make me some, too." she said.

"In your dreams. You went wild last night, you know. The lot of you. Today, all of you can take care of yourselves." I said blankly, and returned to the living room.

When I finished my coffee, I woke everyone up by turning on the TV, which Tobi messed up the day before. The volume was so high; I swear the neighbor hood could hear. I jumped up and nearly fell backwards from shock.

"Turn it off!" Pein yelled.

Itachi was clearly still drunk because he just grabbed Pein's pillow and put it over his ears. I grabbed the remote and muted the TV's volume.

"WHO THE HELL PUT THE VOLUME SO HIGH?!!" I yelled.

"Tobi." said Itachi from underneath the pillow, raising his hand.

"TOBI!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled again.

"W-what? Tobi did nothing! Tobi was sleeping all along!" Tobi said waving his arms in the air.

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MINGLED WITH THE REMOTE CONTROL YESTERDAY, YOU MORON!!"

Just before Tobi could reply, Rena came from the kitchen, all covered in dripping coffee.

"Who…the hell…did that?" She said angrily.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, and I replied through my laughing, "Tobi."

Slowly, but surely, Rena walked over to the bathroom, which just made us laugh more.

"Itachi, wake up…ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Finally, he took the pillow of his head and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"Get your ugly ass over here. I think I might have something that will make you feel better, since you were so drunk last night." I giggled.

He slowly stood up and walked over. His hair looked as if there was a hurricane in the night that only attacked him. When he FINALLY reached the kitchen, I handed him a glass filled with cream soda, which he downed eagerly.

"You just HAVE to see what you've been up to last night!" I giggled again.

"Huh?"

"You were damn drunk, wow, it was so funny!!"

I went back to my room and got my camera. When I reached the living room again, I heard the bathroom door open and Rena emerged. It seemed she had taken a bath. She walked over to me, also eager to see what exactly the gentlemen were up to.

"Come on, you guys, you have got to see this!!" I told the others.

Everyone walked slowly towards me and I put on the camera.

It all started at the third round of the Saki competition. When it finished, Itachi started leaning onto Pein, who shoved him off and Itachi fell on the ground. I turned on the stereo and it just so happened that a tango song was playing. Itachi grabbed hold of Tobi's arm and dragged him onto the mat in the middle of the living room. I could see that Itachi had never done the tango before, because he and Tobi kept tripping over each other.

When the song finished he pushed Tobi away, and walked over to Rena. He grabbed her arm, pulled her up and gave her an open mouth kiss in front of us all. Rena turned bright red and put her arms around his neck. She also happened to be drunk from all the Saki. Itachi picked her up bridal style and threw her on the couch.

We all went, "AAAAHHHH DISGUSTING MAN!" But the two of them just ignored us and continued with their 'scene'. I walked closer to them and recorded them.

It wasn't even slow. They rushed it. Luckily Itachi covered all Rena's private parts, but his ass was so tanned. It was so disgusting.

As Rena watched the camera, her face turned bright red, and she glanced at me angrily.

The camera turned towards Tobi, who was still dancing with an imaginary partner. It turned again, to Pein, who came walking over to the camera. I knew what happened here – Pein had given me a kiss. And he wasn't even drunk. The camera turned again, to Sasori, who had joined Tobi with the dancing; only he danced with one of his puppets.

It turned again to Rena and Itachi, who was still 'busy'. Then it turned off.

"Oh, my word, Ashna! How could you do that to me?! I hate you!" Rena said pouting. She glanced over at Itachi, who was actually blushing, too.

"Don't worry, I hate you, too." I said smiling.

"No I didn't mean it!!" She had grabbed my shirt and shook me around.

"Dammit woman! Fine, I didn't either." I said when she eventually let me go.

I looked at Pein, who had gotten a little red in the face and was smiling at me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**So that was chapter 2!! Hope it was better than the first one!!**

**Rena: I still can't believe you did that to me. It was fucking embarrassing you know!!**

**Me: I know.**

**Rena: Then why did you let that happen?!**

**Me: Because it's funny…**

**Itachi: At least it felt good…**

**Rena: *blushes* but still…**

**Me: Oh my word, you guys are weird!**

**Pein: The kiss felt gooooood……**

**Me: I just have to agree with that…anyway, we don't have all day…Please R&R!!!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry, the characters are really OOC, and I'm sorry bout that….Anywhoo, hope you enjoy the chapter!!! :-)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Rena was still pouting, while Itachi had fallen down on the couch. Pein was sitting on another couch, reading his book. Sasori came over to me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I was surprised he even talked to me, since he hadn't the previous day.

"Make us drunk and recording us…"

"Because I wanted to see what happened when ninjas get drunk." I said smiling.

Sasori looked quite annoyed and walked away. I went to my room and got all the drawings I've drawn, and some blank papers, with my pencil and eraser, and walked back to the living room. I put the stuff down on the table and sat down, then looked around.

"Tobi, stay like that." I said, he seemed to be dancing with an imaginary partner.

"What?" He seemed surprised.

"I want to draw you, now stay like that, don't move."

He seemed to struggle keeping his position, but did so. I think he was a bit frightened of me. When Rena finally stopped throwing her tantrum, she came and sat down next to me. After about half an hour the drawing was finished.

"Tobi, you can move now, I'm done."

Tobi shook a little, and then fell down flat on his face. Rena and I giggled and stared at my drawing, she seemed really amazed, but kind of surprised.

"Why did you draw him?" She asked.

"I don't know, it looked cute." I said smiling.

She just nodded and stood up. She walked over to Itachi, and seemed annoyed that he was still sleeping. She sat down next to him, grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and started shaking him awake.

"What?!" He screamed with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hi…" She said smiling broadly.

"I'm tired, you know! My head hurts!!" He shouted.

"That's because you're having a hangover, ass." She said, and turned on the TV.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, then returned with another glass of cream soda.

"This better make you feel better, it's the last bit."

I handed him the glass and walked back to my drawing. But Tobi had reached it before me.

"Ashna-chan!! You're good!!"

"Thank you, now move." I replied. To my surprise, he actually obeyed. I took my pictures and drawing kit and walked to my room. When I reached it, it was a complete mess. I groaned and just threw my things on my bed, then walked over to the computer. I opened the internet and went onto facebook. My inbox was filled with messages, including one from my current boyfriend, which had almost never happened:

"_Hey there…_

_I'm sorry to say this through a message, but it really can't wait. I'm going over to Australia for business, and maybe stay there for quite a while. I'm so sorry, Ashna, but I can't see you anymore. An overseas relationship has never worked for anyone. Don't get me wrong, I still like you and all, but it just won't work._

_So sorry._

_Nicholas."_

As I read through the message, I felt tears starting to stream down my cheek. Nicholas and I have been together for more than two years, and now he dumps me because of work.

"Watcha doin'?" Rena had just entered the room with a very cheery expression on her face.

"I'm not in the mood…" And I really wasn't. I felt tired and careless and I just wanted to fall asleep right there.

"What's wrong?" Rena had come up to me and was surprised to find me depressed right after that video.

"It's nothing…I'm fine." My mind was racing. I didn't know what to do next…

"I've known you for more than five years, and if anyone can tell when something is wrong, it's me. Now spit it out." She said impatiently.

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm just tired…" I stood up, picked up my drawing things and walked over to the study desk. I just picked up the pencil and began drawing the outlines of a tree.

"Uh-huh. You usually draw a tree when you can think of nothing else to draw." She was leaning over me, apparently to see what type of tree I was drawing. "And that almost never happens…" She added.

"Rena, just drop it, OK? I said I'm fine and I meant it. I happen to have a great idea of something to draw…" I lied.

"My bad, I was just trying to help!" She said annoyed. She walked away and, I guessed, had resumed watching the TV with the rest of the Akatsuki. I started thinking of something to just keep my mind of the damn guy. _Swimming always helps, _I thought, and put on my swimming wear and walked through the living room and out of the house towards the pool. All eyes seemed to have moved from the TV to me, for some reason.

"Ooooooohh…." Came from the living room. I ignored it and continued to walk. When I reached the pool, I took a deep breath and dived in. The water was perfect. I went underwater again and stayed there. Suddenly, a face emerged. I screamed and swam to the surface once more.

"What…the fuck…….are you doing here?!" I said, breathing hard from the shock.

"Taking a swim, of course." Said a smiling Pein.

"Well, don't scare me like that again…please. And why not with the rest of your 'gang' watching TV?" I had forgotten how shocked I was seeing Pain underwater, and was grumpy once more…

"Because I don't feel like it, and it's not like they're watching anything exciting…hey, what's wrong? You seemed in such a good mood only moments ago…"

"Well," I thought for a moment, "to be entirely honest, it's not really something I want to discuss with someone I barely know."

"Understandable." I saw that Pein was still smiling, but ignored it and went underwater again. I let out all the air in my lungs to be able to lie on the bottom of the pool. I watched the bubbles float up to the surface. I knew I would die without air, but remained where I was, and felt my eyes close and thought, "_finally_".

**The next morning**

I thought, actually hoped, that I would be dead by now. But then I started to hear a few voices speaking quietly. I opened my eyes, surprisingly, to find a spotless clean and neat room, and Rena, Itachi and Pein sitting around my bed. I guessed Rena must have cleaned up while I was asleep.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes hating me, I struggled to keep them open.

"You tried to drown yourself…why?" I heard Pein ask.

Rena looked really worried and Itachi seemed to have recovered from his hangover.

"Oh yeah…I remember. I drowned…" I said smiling.

"Almost." Pein corrected me. "Ashna, tell me…us…why you did it. We can help you."

"No. You can't. Now just fuck off, all of you. Leave me in peace." I actually couldn't believe I had said that. But, strangely enough, I meant it.

"Why? So you can just try and find another way to kill yourself. In your dreams, girl."

"There isn't anything to kill myself with here…wait, is there??" I turned back anxiously to find that Rena was shaking her head. I rolled back to my side with my back to them and said, "Then leave me alone, just…go away." I was very, very surprised to hear the sound of moving chairs – they actually did what I told them to! When I heard the door close again, I rolled back to my other side, just to find Pein still sitting there.

"Will you stop following me?!" I said loudly, I was getting really annoyed with the fact that, everywhere I was, there was Pein. "And why the hell did you "save" me?! I WANTED to die, you moron! Otherwise I wouldn't have tried to drown myself!" I added when I saw that Pein wasn't going to reply. Moments of awkward silence passed, neither of us saying a word.

"I saved you…" Pein said finally, very slowly. It creeped me out, "because I'm in love with you…and because I knew that Rena would not have wished for you to die."

"Well dying is a natural part of life-"

"Not if you kill yourself! It is anything but a natural death if you try and drown yourself!" He was actually shouting at me, he really scared me.

"Firstly, DON'T SHOUT AT ME!! And secondly, it has nothing to do with you whether I kill myself or not, SO DON'T LECTURE ME!!" I was shouting back at him. I wanted to scare him just like he scared me, and so I went on, "I had my reason for not wanting to live! It's my problem if I don't intend to! So stick your perfect little ninja life up your ass!!" I rolled back to the side I was before the argument and closed my eyes, hoping for some peace and maybe, if I'm lucky, for sleep to attack me.

"My perfect little ninja life, eh? Just because I can use a kunai properly doesn't mean that my life is perfect. On the contrary, my life may be harder than yours will ever be!" With these words he jumped up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"DON'T FUCKING SLAM MY DOOR LIKE THAT!!!" I screamed after him, but I knew he would no longer be able to hear me. I glanced up and saw that it was 11o'clock, and I closed my eyes again, sleep falling over me.

**3 hours later.**

I opened my eyes again, the sound of laughter coming from the living room. I sat up straight to find that I was still in my swimwear. I groaned softly and walked over to my cupboard, made a face and just put on a jean and a black spaghetti top. Then I walked to the living room, which was crammed with Akatsuki members and Rena.

"Hey, sleepy head! We're watching The Pacifier, wanna join?" Said Rena cheerfully, apparently she forgot that only hours ago, I swore at her and the other two men to leave me alone. I shook my head and glanced up at the clock, it was already 2o'clock in the afternoon. I looked back at Rena, and saw that she and Itachi were cuddled up together, holding hands and everything.

"Pein…can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. I saw that he looked very grumpy, but stood up and started walking over to me. A loud "ooooooooooooohhh" broke out amongst the Akatsuki members, and I said, "Shut…up." Immediately, silence broke, as every member except Pein had resumed watching the movie. Pein and I walked outside into the garden, where we both sat down on the bench.

"Listen-"I began, but Pein interrupted.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, I have absolutely no right interfering with your life, and I'm sorry I did." He was looking at me with such intensity, but quickly looked away.

"No" I said quickly, "I came to thank you. _I'm _sorry for going on like that. I was just depressed, and I came to thank you because you taught me something very valuable." He looked at me again with those razor-sharp eyes, and I looked away as I continued, "I was being selfish. A…friend…told me something…shocking…and I wanted to forget it, forever. I couldn't think clearly, and death was the first thing that came into my mind. So thank you again." When I looked back at him, I saw that he was much closer to me now.

"My pleasure." He said, and moved even closer to me.

My heart skipped several beats because of the amazing speed it was going at. I felt my face warm up fast as he held my face with his oh-so perfectly warm hand, and slowly pulled me closer. Finally, our lips touched, his so warm and welcoming. But this simple peck of a kiss was not enough for me, and I opened my mouth to start a proper French kiss. Before I cloud make any further move, his tongue was already in my mouth. I HAD to say that that was the most amazing kiss I had ever received. Even Nicholas couldn't kiss this good.

Several minutes of the perfect kiss passed, when suddenly, the annoying voice of Tobi broke out.

"Ashna-chan!! What are you and Pein-sama doing?! Tobi wanted to tell you that The Paciflier movie was finished, and Rena-chan wanted you and Pein-sama to watch the next movie with us!!"

"That's pacifier, not paciflier. Anyway, fine, we're on our way." I said, very annoyed with this interruption.

"Good!! Tobi will save you a seat, Ashna-chan!" Tobi said and ran up to the house again.

Holding hands, Pein and I followed Tobi to the living room, where we found that Rena had put on what seemed to be an action filled movie, apparently to satisfy the Akatsuki's. Rena's eyes widened at the scene of Pein and me entering.

"What…happened?" She asked with those wide eyes.

All eyes moved from the TV to me and Pein. I could feel myself blush, but before I could say anything, Pein spoke first.

"We're together." He said simply.

"WHAT?!" Shouted the whole room of Akatsuki members, including Rena, and even me.

He looked at me; I guess he was surprised to find me surprised.

"Uhm…the kiss…just now…are we not together?" He was actually looking annoyed now.

I smiled at him. "I guess we are, aren't we?" I looked back at the living room and saw that everyone, especially Rena, was now staring at me as if I was in a mental home. Then I looked back at Pein, he didn't exactly look like the type of guy to explain things, so I said, "I'll explain."

So I told them all about what I had said to him earlier and about the kiss and everything.

I was blushing like hell when I finished, all eyes moving from me to Pein and back to me.

"So…you think you can kiss, huh?" Rena said with a kind of look on her face that showed that she wanted some kind of competition. "Well, I'll show you a kiss." Without hesitation, she grabbed Itachi by the hair and pulled him closer, kissing him. She opened her eyes to look at me, then winked, and started to French kiss him, then took him by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Itachi seemed utterly surprised at the scene, but enjoyed it all together, and put his hand on her waist and seemed to be holding her. Suddenly, she put her hands on his shoulders again and pushed him away again; blushing, then said, "Take that."

"Uhm…that looked……….horrible…" said Pein, making a disgusted face, and glanced at me, who also was almost about to puke.

"I know you are but what am I?" asked Rena. I could see where this was going. The eyes of the Akatsuki's were either not moving from shock, or looking at Rena, then at Pein and back to Rena, with the argument of the two continuing.

"Horrible."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A bitch."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A complete female asshole."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Sexy."

"I know you are but…ah fuck you man!"

Everybody laughed except Sasori, who seemed to be enjoying the movie. His facial expressions dropped and a sad expression crept onto his face, and he muttered, "my little brother…"

Everybody stared at him, Rena looked horrified.

"WHAT?! CHUCKY IS YOUR LITTLE FUCKING BROTHER?!" Rena shouted, she muttered under her breath as she seemed to be going mental, "His little brother…complete freak…Chucky…no…"

I couldn't help but giggle at this, and Pein and I took seats on the floor. Everyone resumed watching the movie, while Rena was still muttering under her breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**So that was chapter 3!! Sorry it took so long!! Hope the comedy improved, and the grammar and whatever else there is… ^_^**

**Rena: I still say that my kiss with Itachi was much better than yours with Pein.**

**Itachi: I cannot disagree…**

**Me: You're weird…**

**Rena: We know… *walks over and hugs Itachi***

**Pein: I couldn't disagree more…that kiss of yours looked absolutely horrible. At least Ashna kisses better than you.**

**Rena: Oh just shut up and fuck off!!**

**Me: You guys scare me sometimes…anywayz…PLEASE R&R!!! ^_^ If you guys review, I'll put youz on the Goody List and you'll get a cookie!! So far only one person has reviewed so far, and that's:**

_DarkLillyOfTheNight96_

**Anyway, here's a cookie, as promised, for youuu!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: The characters in this chapter may also be a little OOC!! And, uhm, one of the scenes may be a little awkward…But enjoy!! ^_^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

After the movie Chucky, just as I wanted for me and Pein to go outside, Rena called after me.

"W-wait a second! We can watch one of your favorite movies!! Uhm…..uhm….what's it called?........wait, wait, what about………THE SPIDERWICK CHRONICLES!!??" I could see she just didn't trust me to be alone with Pein, but agreed anyway.

"Aah, fine. But after that I'm done with movies, I'm going for a swim then."

So we watched The Spiderwick Chronicles, with a lot of cuddling with me and Pein, and I had a glimpse of Itachi and Rena kissing. After the movie, I dragged Pein outside by the hand. I could hear talking breaking out in the living room, and knew that Rena must be putting on another movie. Just as Pein and I were at the door, I stopped dead, glared at everyone and, when all eyes were on me, gave a warning.

"If anyone dares to come outside now, and disturb us, I swear, I'll flush your head down the toilet…" I said.

I saw a few frightened expressions and continued to drag Pein outside towards the swimming pool.

"I hope you have swimwear or something…" I said.

"No…only my boxers…" He replied, and smiled at me, blushing slightly. I smiled back, just as we reached the pool. I unbuckled my belt and took of my jeans. I felt Pein's eyes falling on me, and blushed, but ignored it. I then took off my shirt to reveal my full bikini – pitch black with a heart on my butt.

"Well, you can't be expecting me to swim in jeans. And I hope you don't intend on swimming in your Akatsuki wear."

He shook his head a little and muttered, "Right." then took off his own clothes, until he only had his boxers on. There was a loud _splash _when I jumped in, and he hastily followed. Underwater, I swam towards him until he noticed me, and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly rising to the surface. When we reached the surface, I let go and took a deep breath. Pein swam closer to me and held me by the waist again, and kissed me over and over again.

"How come you kiss so good?" I asked him, smiling.

"How come you're so sexy?" he asked back, and just started kissing me again.

His hands started drifting from my waist, to my butt, where he kept them. One of his hands shifted to my back, his fingers tickling my skin. I felt myself blushing slightly, and moved my hand from his neck, down to his chest, then around his body to his back. His skin felt so soft. His hand moved from my back downwards, into my bikini bottom. He held my butt tightly. I blushed more, and started moving my other hand down his chest. Just then, a very annoying voice erupted.

"Ashna-chan!! Please don't flush Tobi's head down the toilet!! Tobi has something very important to tell you!!" Tobi was as hyper as ever. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "Rena-chan said to call you!! She said your favorite movie thingy is playing!! And after that, we are going to watch music thingies!! She said so Ashna-chan!! Don't flush Tobi's head down the toilet!!..."

He made a fake gesture which I assumed should be him crying. I let go of Pein's body and turned towards Tobi, glaring at him. He looked even more frightened when I climbed slowly out of the pool and started walking towards him. When I was right in front of him, I raised my left hand (which was my strongest hand…Rena and I were Karate champions) and smacked him hard on the head. He fell to the ground, rubbing his head vigorously. I could hear Pein laughing softly, and turn and glared at him, he stopped laughing immediately.

"That…was for interrupting us before we watched The Pacifier. And this…" I grabbed him be the collar of his cloak and threw him to the ground, then pushed my foot hard on his chest, until he let out a yell of pain, "is for interrupting us now, after I gave a warning." I put all my weight on Tobi's chest, he let out another yell of pain. I turned back facing the pool – Pein was still staring at me, fear pouring in his eyes.

"Come on, no use continuing now…SOMEONE ruined the moment." I said, glaring at Tobi, who let out a painful groan.

Just then, Rena came running out of the house, Itachi following close behind her.

"What happened?" she asked, I could hear a trace of fear in her voice. "Ashna, why are your eyes red? I sent Tobi to call you." I guessed she must've noticed that my eyes had turned red again.

"Just taught him a lesson. He told me not to flush his head down the toilet, so I gave him another punishment …by the way, what movie are you putting on?" I asked.

"The Matrix. Thought you might be interested. Then I'm going to put on a few music videos. Joining us?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Go on inside, I'll take care of Tobi." I said smiling. I glanced at Itachi, and saw fear in his eyes, too. The two of them hurried inside hastily. I put my clothes back on and picked Tobi up, he let out another groan as I put him on my shoulders. I glanced at Pein, who looked extremely bewildered; I guess he was surprised at a girl being able to do things for herself.

"Well, get dressed. And get a move on, we don't have all day." Pein hastily started getting dressed and I walked to the bench and put Tobi onto it.

"When you think you've recovered, come in and join us." I told Tobi. Pein had just finished and hurried up to join me, muttering, "You scare me." Felling utterly pleased with myself, I led the way back inside, where we resumed our seats on one of the sofas. Sasori looked and me suspiciously and asked, "Where's Tobi?"

"I beat him up for interrupting Pein and me for the second time." I said smiling broadly.

"_You_ beat Tobi up? But how is that possible? He is of the strongest ninjas I know…" Sasori said.

"Well, I guess he thought I'm weak." I said, smiling broadly more.

Rena had just played the movie, and resumed her seat next to Itachi on another sofa. I lot of cuddling action was coming from their side throughout the movie, but I can't complain, really, because every now and then, Pein left a kiss on my cheek, and we held hands too. Sasori seemed so alone, since Itachi and Pein were taken by girls, and Tobi was injured and outside. But I guess it didn't really bother him, since he's a human puppet.

At about the middle of The Matrix, Tobi joined the rest of us. I smiled menacingly at him and just moved my eyes back to the TV screen. He seemed to have forgotten that I beat him up, and seemed to be enjoying the movie along with the rest of us. Even Sasori made a few 'ooh's and 'aah's when someone got hurt or caught.

After the movie, Rena put a DVD in the machine that I've never seen before; when she saw me look at it so suspiciously, she just smiled and said, "It's a surprise, I got it a few days ago."

To my utter surprise and pleasure, the music videos were those of my favorites, including She Wolf from Shakira! I jumped up and hugged Rena as tight as I could, with the result of all for of the Akatsuki members looking at me as though I was crazy. After She Wolf, Vinegar from Anna Abreu showed, and I gave her another hug, even tighter. Two of the hottest guys I've ever seen were on that music video, one of which Rena liked, of course. We kept screaming whenever they appeared, with the result of Pein and Itachi growing really annoyed with the two of us going on like that over guys, but were cheered up when the video stopped. Other of my favorite videos appeared, and of Rena's – there were about 25 songs in total, each of which were either extremely hot guys, or awesome dance moves which Rena and I copied the whole time. Whenever we made a mistake, or fell over (which happened once or twice) the guys surrounding us would burst out laughing, but we didn't care.

After the music videos had ended, it was already night time, and time to go to bed. This time, it was much easier finding a place for everyone to sleep. Pein and I shared a bed in my room, Itachi and Rena in hers and Tobi and Sasori on each of the sofas. Sasori seemed still amazed that I beat someone like Tobi up, and kept muttering under his breath:

"It's not possible……how can it have happened...how?"

I was pleased but surprised that it bothered him so much.

When everyone was settled and comfortable (this was about 9 o'clock, since it took so long for Tobi to calm down from his hyperness, and I took a bath and got dressed, which took the longest), Pein and I took over where we left of – he was lying on top of me with one of his hands in my panty, and we were kissing. My arms were around his neck, but I moved one of them, once more, down his chest and around his body to his back, then moved it downwards where I held his butt tight. He slowly started pulling off my panty and boxers, and I stopped kissing him to take off his shirt, and then resumed. I then started taking off his pants, slowly, to avoid my lips being separated from his, and threw it off the bed. We resumed to normal position and he slowly placed two fingers inside my vagina, making it spacious for what he was about to do next. He took out his fingers and thrusted himself inside me. With difficulty, I managed to whisper:

"I-is that all you g-got?"

He smiled at me and started moving a little faster. I had never felt myself blush this much. His hands moved swiftly from my back, across my boobs, where he held them, while thrusting himself deeper inside me still. About half an hour of utter pleasure passed, until he let go and seemed exhausted, lying next to me.

"That…was amazing…" he breathed.

I just smiled and lay on his shoulder, tickling his stomach with my nails. I let myself up a little, and kissed him a little longer. Just then, we heard a groan – a womanly one.

"What was that? Do you think Rena got hurt?" Pein asked, sounding alarmed.

"That was no groan of pain or anything, that was of pleasure." I said, making a disgusted face, "D'you reckon she and Itachi is busy, too?"

"Yeah, I guess. But that sounds disgusting; at least we weren't that loud."

I smiled again and kissed him once more, before drifting of to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**So that was chapter 4!! Hope it wasn't too awkward!! Hehe!!**

**Sasori: I still can't believe you beat Tobi up…**

**Me: What can I say? I have hidden talents!!**

**Tobi: That hurt, Ashna-chan!!**

**Me: Serves you right!**

**Sasori and Tobi: *walks away***

**Rena: That night was amazing!!**

**Me: Yeah, but you sounded awkward!!**

**Rena: You heard me?!**

**Me: Yeah, I heard you!**

**Rena: Oops…*blushes***

**Pein: At least we weren't heard…**

**Rena: (whispers) you had sex, too?**

**Me: Yeah, and was it great! Anyway, please R&R!! And as promised, here are the people who reviewed so far, and here are the cookies, too!!**

_DarkLillyOfTheNight96_

_XXlunafurXX_

_lucky-kitty_


End file.
